White Plaid Ribbon
by Snowe Whisper
Summary: Sakura has a happy life, even if her and her friends grew apart. She still has Hikaru,she still has her boss Ekio (though he can be tough) So she's happy. But someone comes into her life, a boy named kura knows his heart is hard to reach. What she doesn't know is that Yuri is her son from the future, and he's set to stop himself from being born in the first place. Some MxM


"Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard a voice call. She didn't even need to turn around, and see the grassy hill that was nearby, to know that it one of her best friends, Hikaru. But sure enough, once Sakura turned around, she was greeted by her friend's smiling face, and her swinging valentiney pink braid.

Hikaru ran up to Sakura, dirt on her knees, and Sakura was confused as to how Hikaru got so dirty, when there wasn't a patch of dirt anywhere to be seen. But Sakura only smiled slightly, giving up that her friend truly was a new kind of person.

"Look what I found on the ground!" Hikaru cheered, holding out a dandelion. Sakura only hoped that the dandelion was already picked, as she reached out to grab it..

Sakura pulled it closer to her face, wondering how something that was so beautiful, was considered something unnecessary.

Unwanted, even.

Sakura heard the rest of her classmates talk from a distance, wondering whether or not they wanted her and Hikaru to hear them. Because if they were nearby, they would whisper, implying that they didn't want Hikaru and Sakura to hear them.

But like right now, they raised their voices, making it obvious they wanted to be heard.

Sakura had worry stamped on her heart, some for herself, but most of it for Hikaru. Because even though Hikaru generally didn't let those words get to her, if they got too bad, she would fight back, which might result in her getting suspended.

Or worse.

And Sakura just didn't want to be a burden like that.

So as the sun was plastered in the middle of the sky, all it was mostly looking down on was a class filled with teenage girls, complaining that this trip was far too boring. Meanwhile, Sakura was happy to be in such a beautiful place.

But she didn't dare mention her happiness. Because they would claim that Sakura was just lying about being happy to be here. And she only said she's happy so that she can place herself above others.

Sometimes, their words didn't have much ground to stand on.

Like last year, when Hikaru had turned down a love confession. In fact, at that time, Sakura and Hikaru weren't a duet like they were now. They were a happy foursome of friends, them against the world.

Well, the high school world, at least.

But to make a long story short, it ended up with the group splitting straight in half, much like a broken heart in some ways. And it also ended with almost the entire school thinking Hikaru broke a man's heart for seemingly no reason.

By now, Hikaru was looking for more fallen dandelions, and Sakura smiled softly at her. Happy that she had such a wonderful friend. And while her heart felt selfish for wanting more, she secretly wanted Umi and Fuu back, as well.

Sakura wondered how this place looked so much like Spring, when the rest of the world was in the end of Fall, with Winter trying its hardest to sneak up on them.

Sakura felt a warm breeze go on by, and it made her feel pleasant enough to want to pick dandelions herself. So one went the minutes of Sakura and Hikaru picking fallen dandelions, and with each one Sakura picked up, she knew there was no way she would ever think something so pretty, and filled with one's greatest wishes, could ever be considered a weed.

(*)*

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sakura bowed to her boss, her apron skirt cut off right above the knee. Her boss, Ekio, loomed over her. His tall figure could only be used to intimidate people in times like these.

"Sakura-san, why were you so late?" Ekio asked, clear anger. Now, Ekio was tall, dark, and handsome. Even his eyes were crow black. His hair, that hung over his eye on wide side, plus his buff stature, made him not to be trifled with.

"I'm so sorry. But my class trip ran late. I have a letter stating why I was late from my teacher, if you want it." Sakura offered, only remembering that she was right earlier in the week. She had thought that maybe this trip would get her late, since it would extend the school day. And bowing down to Ekio only proved that theory right.

Ekio stared down at Sakura, the same scar right under his left eye. He then shook his head.

"Just get to work." He spoke, and Sakura hid her smile. His normality was seeping through. And it almost always did, except for whenever it came to work.

Calling Ekio a workaholic was like saying Sakura was a girl.

Obvious.

"Thank you!" Sakura called out, dashing behind the counter, ready to take her first order. She stood there, smiling. And not just because she had to. This job made Sakura feel happy for many different reasons.

The simplest one being she liked to bake. So working at a cute little bakery always helped put a smile on Sakura's face.

And the dandelions Sakura had safely in her backpack, which was kept in the back of the shop, made Sakura feel even better. And during that day, as customers trickled in and out of the shop, Sakura couldn't help but feel like something might happen that day.

Something good, she hoped.

(*)*

"Sakura-san. Help me take out the garbage!" Ekio called out, and Sakura looked around, to make sure that there were no customers to help. She then walked over to her boss, who was waiting at the door.

Sakura grabbed a fistful of garbage bag, and heaved it outside to lug to the garbage can.

Surprisingly enough, it was snowing. The fact that it was snowing wasn't that odd, especially considering that it really was the end of fall, and they lived in a very cold place. But the snow, almost four feet deep, compared to the one inch that Sakura came across on her way to work, made it shocking.

Winter really was right around the corner.

And Sakura realized that something else was right around the corner, when her and Ekio saw a boy sleeping on the ground.

Not in an alley way, not in garbage can. But on the ground. He was curled up, almost like a cat, and Sakura stared at him, not sure if she should smile since he looked so cute, or worry since he was sleeping on the ground.

"U-um, excuse-" Sakura started to say, when Ekio threw his foot out, and pushed the kid.

"E-Ekio-san!" Sakura scolded, as the boy leapt up. His hair was black for the most part, but as you got further down his hair, it got lighter in color. By the end of it, his hair seemed to be almost white.

He stared up at them, glaring at first. But once his eyes laid upon Sakura, he stopped. He only stared up at her, as she stared down at him. Once she realized to kick into action, Sakura leaned down, and offered her hand.

"Are you alright, mister?" She asked, even though this boy was probably younger than her. Sakura was seventeen, almost eighteen, and this boy looked like he could barely pass for sixteen.

He looked at her for a moment, like she, beyond every unsolved puzzle, and every undiscovered secret, was the thing you should really stare at, wondering if it was real. He then reached out his hand, and tightly grabbed onto hers.

On his way up, his eyes laid upon Ekio's. The boy wore a shocked expression, but quickly ducked behind hid bangs to hide it.

"Sir, are you okay? Did you pass out? Should I call an ambulence?" Sakura asked, as Ekio, still about twenty feet away from the garbage can, wound his arm back, and tossed his full garbage bug into the trashcan.

The loud thunk made the boy jump, as he turned around to see what made the noise.

"Really, Ekio-san?" She asked, almost astound at how Ekio always wanted to get the job done. But she shouldn't be surprised at this point, she figured. So instead, she turned her attention back on the boy who was staring at her, his eyes almost to the point of tears.

"E-eh? What happened? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, and the boy quickly wiped the face away, as Ekio stared at him.

"What were you doing sleeping in the middle of nowhere?" He asked, and the boy only stared at him. He tried to hide his face, but couldn't take his eyes of Ekio. Sakura only watched, nervous, since she didn't want to put this new person on the spot.

"I'm okay." The boy grumbled, taking a step back. But he then looked up at the two of them, almost panicked. Almost as if he thought that just by stepping away from them would make them dispear forever.

They all only stared at each other, as Ekio only stared down at the boy, almost glaring.

"Well, if you want to be stupid and sleep anywhere you please, then don't block my work doing so. Sleep somewhere else." He quipped, before walking into the store. The boy looked up at Ekio, kind of mad, but didn't say anything.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do or say, so she decided to start small.

She bowed.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. And it's nice to meet you." She informed, before she stood back up again. The boy only stared at her, almost in tears again. Sakura was hot with confusion, since this person seemed so odd.

They stared at each other, before the boy jumped, realizing that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Yuri." He spoke, bowing, but very awkwardly. Like he wasn't used to doing so, maybe. Sakura only smiled.

"Yuri-san, huh? Well, is there anyway I can help you?" Sakura asked, and the boy only stood there, not sure what to say. Because he didn't want to say no, and have Sakura walk away. He wanted her to be standing here forever.

Because it was the first time in forever.

But as time went on, Yuri knew that he couldn't keep Sakura waiting. He at least had to give an answer. So he looked up, panicked, trying to find something to say. She only waited patiently, as Yuri's eyes laid itself upon Sakura's work uniform.

"U-um, actually..I wanted a job at the place you work at!" Yuri almost shouted, since he only got more freaked out the more he was put on the spot, and Sakura's eyes widened, since this boy was showering her with mny different emotions.

But she then smiled softly.

"I'm sure Ekio would love new help. I know I would!" Sakura spoke, as she wanted to mention that Ekio's test for woking there could be a little streinous at times, but something about this kid made Sakura wonder.

So for as long as she could, which probably won't be a long time, Sakura vowed to get to know this person.

Because if anything, it was always nice to make a new friend.


End file.
